


Bloody Fantasies

by chivalin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Vore, feelings of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: After Gideon gutted him, Chilton’s sexual fantasies have transformed into something twisted and gory.





	Bloody Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts used: Vore, Masturbation (& Blood/Gore)!

Even if stress tended to plague Chilton’s thoughts often, it had grown almost unbearable to handle during these last few weeks. He huffed and sank deeper into his office chair, not wanting to think about all the paperwork in front of him yet not really having a choice in the matter.

“Well, that’s not quite true,” he muttered under his breath. Because there was always a possibility to relieve some of the stress before fully delving into work but-

_The grin on Gideon’s face is wide and wicked as he digs in deeper and pulls out more intestines covered in blood-_

“No!” Chilton’s yelp bounced around in the empty room and he yanked his hand off his crotch. He stared at it frustrated, though it didn’t stop the disgusting, filthy thoughts filling his head- “No,” he said again yet the resistance sounded incredibly weak in his ears.

He had already done it once, so one more shame-filled masturbation couldn’t hurt, right? If anything, he needed that release to be able to concentrate on his work again.

‘Listen to yourself trying to justify this. Oh Frederick-dear, there’s no shame in spilling yourself to the thoughts of me.’

Chilton tensed up as his mind conjured up the sweet, deceiving voice of Gideon. He tried to resist its effect but couldn’t, finding himself soon staring at the bottom desk drawer. ‘Yes, take the pictures out. Go on. I made them just for you, so please use them,’ Gideon urged.

And as Chilton shakily opened the drawer and pulled out the pictures, he once again cursed his lack of self-control. But the thoughts of Gideon gutting him up like a fish wouldn’t leave him alone, so what else was he supposed to do?

He swallowed and pushed his work aside to lay out the pictures in front of him instead. HIs cock twitched and begged to be touched, making Chilton huff embarrassed. But he still began to rub himself while watching the pictures. He had received them from Lounds on Gideon’s insistence.

_“Make sure he looks all pretty in them,” Gideon says while giving Lounds space to take her pictures. The flash of the camera is uncomfortable, and Chilton wants to close his eyes. However, he’s stopped by a sharp ‘tsk’ and a bloody hand that pats him on the cheek._

_Chilton’s breath halts when he makes eye contact with Gideon._

_“Now, now, dear. It’s not-”_

“’-time for sleep yet’,” Chilton murmured. He had pulled out his cock during reminiscing and was now stroking it while fully focusing on the pictures. They were gory, his skin contrasting sharply against the blood that had spilled everywhere.

Chilton whimpered and unbuttoned his shirt to touch the mostly healed incisions. It made his eyes roll back in ecstasy and he pressed against them harder. The thought of being cut open again made his head spin and he dragged in breath shakily.

‘If I had known this would affect you so deeply, I would have made a home video,’ Gideon said cheerily in Chilton’s ear, making him shiver. He roughly stroked himself and bit his lip, letting his thoughts wander despite knowing what that would do.

The image of smug and widely grinning Gideon appeared instantly before his eyes. His outfit was smeared in blood which made Chilton’s cock twitch eagerly. “My, my, Frederick. I have to say I’ve missed you greatly,” Gideon teased while stepping closer. His blood-covered fingers reached out to gently brush Chilton’s cheek.

Chilton quivered and opened his mouth to answer. But as Gideon’s finger pressed against his lips, he groaned and nearly crumbled to the floor. “P-please,” he whined while trying to get the bloody finger in his mouth. “I need-”

“This?” Gideon asked as the empty room around them turned into a familiar one. Chilton fisted his cock harder and sobbed while his fantasy self found himself strapped onto a table. He quickly shifted his attention to Gideon who was straddling and cutting him open again _._

Chilton nearly came when his bloody, highly saturated intestines came to view but he held himself back. Though, when Gideon began pulling them out and bringing them to his mouth-

“W-wait!” Chilton yelped. “What- what are you-”

His whole body shook as Gideon grinned and bit down, bursting blood all over himself. Chilton whimpered and thrusted harder into his hand, not being able to hold out much longer. Especially as Gideon just continued feasting, devouring him piece by piece.

When he got to the heart, Chilton struggled to breath, having nearly sunken to the floor. It was almost too much to see the blood dripping down Gideon’s chin, hear the wet noises he was making while chewing and swallowing him down, and-

“Do you want to have a taste?” Gideon asked while offering him the half-eaten, still pulsing heart. “Or can I have it all?”

Chilton cried out and spilled onto his hand, spurts of cum coating it and partly the side of the desk. The fantasies vanished as he dragged in breath sharply, trying not to pass out. His vision was blurry, though it sharpened up fast when his gaze stopped on the pictures on the table.

A mix of sickness and shame washed over him, and he was quick to lock them up in the drawer again. But he had to admit that he wasn’t feeling as bad and disgusted as the first time. ‘That’s because there’s nothing wrong with you, Frederick,’ Gideon purred, sending shivers down Chilton’s spine. ‘Many people love blood and guts, like crazy persons and serial killers. Trust me, I’d know.‘


End file.
